King's Love
by Twilit-Kingdom
Summary: Finding love was something Suoh Mikoto never bothered to trouble himself with, no matter how popular he was with the ladies during his younger years. He tried to keep to himself most of the time, aside from his childhood friend Kusangai Izumo, so what was to be expected when the much adored Red King came to the conclusion that he had fallen in love? Yaoi. MikoTotsu. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own K or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto was the Red King; there was no way he could get around that fact. He drew people to his person even though he'd rather be alone. He worried about the members of Homra, and couldn't help but become completely infuriated when he found out that someone had hurt one of his beloved clansmen…one of his dear friends.

Throughout high school Suoh had only one friend, Kusanagi Izumo, and was popular with the ladies. He was constantly asked out and constantly turned people away. He refused to allow himself to get close and personal with anyone other than Kusanagi, whom he was already taking his chances with.

"King! King! Come over here and play with us," Tatara Totsuka shouted happily across the bar, waving a pale hand towards himself, beckoning Suoh to come and join him and the others at a new billiards table the young blonde had stumbled upon, taking up yet another new hobby.

Tatara Totsuka, the only person who's walked into Suoh's life and has never been allowed to leave. The only person who is able to immediately change the King's mood from stressed out and irritated to calm and subdued. The only person whose smile is able to make a room full of frowns fill up with joy…the only person that Suoh had ever found himself loving.

The Red King sighed wistfully as a small puff of smoked escaped his lips and exhaled into the air around him, reaching his arm out to kill the bud at the end of his cigarette in an ashtray before rising from his stool, walking towards Tatara with a deep frown resting upon his features.

Tatara's face lit up with even more joy when he looked over his shoulder to find that his beloved king had made the choice to rise and join the rest of them, greeting his redheaded superior with a thick smile as he spoke, "Ya—ay, it's not every day we're able to get you to get up off that dusty old stool and have some fun…but what's that frown for, it's only pool~"

Suoh smirked slightly as he took a few more steps towards his vassal, completely dissipating the remaining space that had been between himself and Tatara, only to then take the smaller man's pale chin in his hand and pull the blonde's face in just a tad closer to his own. "Would you shut up already?"

"E-Eh," was the only sound Tatara could muster before his lips were captured in between those of Suoh Mikoto's, his body slowly being pulled in all the more closer to the Red King's, until their bodies were leaning thoughtlessly against the billiards table, legs ever so slightly tangled in between one another.

Sounds of surprised and astonishment filled the background from the other members of Homra, having been completely caught off guard by Suoh's first push at a little romance in his life, and even more so due to the fact that it was Tatara Totsuka whom he fell for.

After a few more moments of deep, passionate kissing Suoh finally pulled back; smiling lightly and resting his forehead against Tatara's as he let the smaller man catch his break, more than happy to catch the sight of the smaller man's deep blush that rested upon his features; a sight that not many had the chance to see.

"I love you," the Red King whispered after a few passing moments full of silence, so quiet no one else in the room could hear his words...in a way making his confession all the more meaningful.

"…I-I love you, too," Tatara chuckled, raising his head to lock eyes with his king, an even deeper smile than before resting happily upon his pale features, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that…"

* * *

Well, there you have it...a random MikoTotsu One Shot... Let me know how you liked it by leaving reviews and such. :D


End file.
